


How You Wish It Could Be All The Time

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, popular!Darren, unpopular!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question.  A kiss.  An answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Wish It Could Be All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Ribs by Lorde. Also, sorry the summary sucks.

This was based on a short film called [DARE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtCxdsvlO0s).

* * *

 

It's kind of hard not to notice them in the halls.  Even if he tried to ignore them, he wouldn't be able to.  Not with Darren constantly pulling his attention.  And that’s where he always seems to find himself nowadays.  Thinking and daydreaming about the popular, cute guy that makes him blush with a simple smile he sometimes gives him in the halls is where his mind tends to wonder.

But at the moment, Darren having his attention is the whole point.

He watches as he practices for the production they are about to show.  There really is no need for him to be here at the moment, but Mrs. Grayson demanded all people involved show up to the last few practices they had.  So, he sits in the back row of the auditorium watching Darren go through the scene and then pause, forgetting his line.  He chuckles when he says something way off topic.

"Darren!"  Mrs. Grayson says in a frustrated voice.  "Is it too hard for you to remember your lines?  Or do you enjoy making me mad?"

"I choose answer B," Darren replies in a joking tone that doesn't have Mrs. Grayson laughing.

"Learn your lines!"  She reprimands him.  "Or I'm taking you out of the play."

"Yes, ma'am."  Chris sees Darren nod his head as Mrs. Grayson walks away with what looks like the weight of the world on her shoulders.  He doesn't blame her.  When the lead is still forgetting lines a week from opening, he would be worried too.

"I can't believe he still doesn't know his lines," Lexie, the only person in school he talks to, angrily mumbles as she riffles around in her purse for her keys after they leave the practice.

"Don't worry, Lex," Chris says as he tries comforting her.  "It'll be fine."

"Hey, Lex!"

Looking over to where he sees Darren coming toward them, Chris feels his heart skip a beat.  He can't help but to notice how great he looks in his jeans and simple black shirt.

"What, Darren?"  Lexie asks annoyed as she places the strap of her purse on her shoulder now that she has her keys in hand.

"Can you give me a ride home?"  Darren asks.

"No," Lexie is quick to respond.  "And you better learn your damn lines!"

"You have so little faith in me," Darren jokes.

"I have faith that if you embarrass me in front of all those people I will kick your ass," Lexie threatens in a way that sounds like she's not lying.  She smiles at Chris when she looks back to him.  "Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Lexie."

"Bye, Lexie," Darren says in a sweet way to annoy Lexie, and succeeding.

"Fuck off, Darren."  Lexie glares at him and stomps away.

He stands there and watches as Darren walks away after Lexie leaves.  Figuring it won't be too much, and because he really wants to, he decides to offer Darren a ride.  So, he goes after him.

He runs and catches up to Darren in the parking lot.  "Hey, Darren," he says when he comes up next to him.  "I could give you a ride home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."  Chris nods his head.  "I could help with your lines as well."

"Cool.  Thanks."  Darren grins at him.  "Lead the way."

Chris feels giddy at knowing he'll be spending time with Darren as he walks to his car.

~

The backyard is nice.  But he isn't surprised by that since this is Darren he is with.

Setting his bag down on one of the lounge chairs, looking at the illuminated indoor pool a few feet in front of him, he can't believe he's actually here of all places.  When he imagined being alone with Darren he always thought that’s what it would be: his imagination.  But at the moment, he watches as Darren drops his bag and lies back in one of the lounge chairs, pulling out his script.

“Hopefully this works,” he mutters as he flips to the first page and hands Chris the small booklet.

“Hopefully,” Chris softly replies as he sits down in the lounge chair next to the one Darren is lying on.

“I sure as hell don’t want to lose this part.”  Darren looks to him and grins.  “Thanks for doing this with me.”

“It’s no problem.”  Chris smiles and looks down to the first page of the script in his hand.

“Do you know your lines?”

“I only have four.  It was pretty much easy to memorize them the first day I got the part.”  It’s a small part in the play, but Chris doesn’t care.  As long as he gets to do something he loves, he doesn’t mind.

“I envy you at the moment.”  Darren laughs.

“You know most of it.  It won’t take much to remember the rest,” Chris assures him.

“I guess we should get started on doing that then.”

“Yeah,” Chris agrees.

"Screw this," Darren groans an hour or so later as he stands up off the lounge chair he was lying on, frustrated after getting a line wrong again.

Staring as he walks to the indoor pool that is surrounded by glass walls, Chris watches as Darren strips down to his boxers.  He indulgently stares at his body as he pushes his jeans off his hips and steps out of them, noticing how confident and uncaring he is about almost being naked in front of someone he doesn't know.

Standing up and walking over to the pool when Darren dives in, he stands at the edge as he watches him swim and then break the surface.  Curls that were once loose and wild are tamed when Darren runs his fingers through his now wet hair.

"You coming in or what?"  Darren laughs as he goes under the water for a second.

He knows he could refuse and leave, always wondering what could have happened if he stayed.  Or, he knows he could strip down to his underwear and join the boy he's lusted after for years in a pool at his house that is currently empty.

It's a pretty easy decision to make.

Quickly getting over his nerves and embarrassment, he strips down to his boxers and gets in the water.  Going under for a second before reemerging and pushing the hair out of his eyes, he looks over to Darren who intently stares at him.  "What?" he mumbles.

"Nothing."  Darren shakes his head.  "Just didn't think you'd actually join me."

"Surprised you, didn't I?"  Chris grins as he dives under the water and swims to the other side.  Breaking the surface, he swims over to the edge of the pool, leaning on it.

"Not surprised," Darren says as he swims up next to him, scaring Chris a bit.  "Just...unexpected."

"Hate to break it to you," Chris teases, "but that's the same thing."

"Whatever."  Darren laughs as he splashes Chris with water.

They swim for several minutes.  Chris always glancing over to Darren as he gracefully moves in the water.  The whole time he's still trying to figure out how he got here.  Never in a million years did he think this would ever happen.

Pushing himself up to sit on the edge of the pool after Darren got out and walked inside, he sways his legs in the water, watching the ripples of water.  Seeing Darren come back with a bottle in hand and sit down next to him, he takes it when he holds it out to him.

"This is a first."  Taking a drink of the alcohol, the taste one he doesn't mind on his tongue.

"I can't believe that you've never drank before," Darren chuckles as he takes the bottle from Chris when he holds it out to him.

"Haven't done a lot of things," Chris says in reply.

"Me either."

"Like what?"

"I've never sky-dived."

"I'm being serious," Chris tells him.

"So am I."

"Yeah.  Right."  Chris rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Honest truth?"  Darren mumbles right before taking a long drink of the liquor.  "I've never gotten a blowjob."

"What?  But you're..."

"What?"

"You," Chris replies with a laugh.  "Some girls would do anything to be with you.  Even go down on you.  Though, that would explain some stuff."

"Like what?"  Darren curiously asks with a small chuckle.

"I hear you're all talk."  Chris takes the bottle and takes a long drink.  "You've never hooked up with anybody from school."

"What fucking difference does it make if I didn't?  Maybe I don't want to date or hook up with those rich, spoiled brats."

"You could have any one of those girls."

"Well, I don't want them.  Is that hard to believe?"  Darren rhetorically asks.

Chris can hear the slight annoyance to Darren's voice, as if he doesn't want to be talking about this.  It confuses Chris the slightest.  It has him wondering what it is about the topic at hand that has Darren on edge.  "I'm just saying what I heard," he says.

"Blow me, Chris," Darren says in a slightly frustrated and annoyed voice.

"Okay," Chris replies without thinking in a serious tone.  He notices Darren freeze and look at him with shock, and a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"What?"  Darren laughs.

"You want me to blow you?  Okay.”  He arches his eyebrow and lets the corner of his mouth turn up in a small smile.

Darren gets a long, hard look at him, and when he talks it's with a soft voice filled with surprise.  "It was a joke.”

“Was it?”

“You really want to blow me?"

"You want it just as much," Chris points out to him.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do.  At least I can admit to what I want."

"I don't want anything.” 

“Alright.  Keep lying to yourself.”

“I’m not lying to anybody.”

“Whatever you think, liar,” Chris teases right before taking a drink.

“Fuck you,” Darren says a bit harshly, but Chris just lets the comment slide right off his back and laughs.  “Can we drop this now?  Let's discuss something else."  Darren takes a drink after Chris hands back the almost empty bottle.  "Tell me a big secret of yours."

"I've never been kissed," Chris admits a few seconds after Darren jumps back into the water.  "Stupid, right?  Not long before I turn eighteen and graduate high school, and I've never been kissed."

He feels kind of pathetic after saying that out loud.  Especially to someone who's probably been kissed dozens of times.  He feels like he just played a card he shouldn't have in a game he thought he was controlling.  Revealing too soon what he had.

But it's out there and there's nothing he can do about it now to take it back.

"It's not stupid."

"Yes, it is."

"Come here," Darren says as he wades in the water, pulling him from his mind.

"Why?"  Chris questions.

"Just come here."

He's buzzed just enough to be away from himself.  But not enough that he'll make any choice he won't regret later on.

That's why he listens to Darren.

Jumping back into the water, going under for a moment, smoothing his hands over his hair when he emerges, he moves over to Darren.  "What?"  He notices how quiet his voice is to his own ears; and with a hint of nerves.

Darren reaches up and wraps a hand around his neck, fingers pressing into his skin.  Slowly being pulled forward as Darren moves in, heart beating like crazy in his chest, wondering how he got here, Chris lets out a small gasp when soft, full lips press to his that taste of peppermint and alcohol.

The moment it happens it feels like being shocked.  A small electric current goes through him.  It's unlike anything he's ever felt.  It makes him feel completely alive.

Getting past the initial surprise, grabbing at Darren's shoulders for support, fluttering his eyes closed, he starts to respond back to Darren.

Slowly they move their mouths together, the movement made easier by the water on their lips.  For several seconds it's like that at first; it's slow and languid and tender.  But when Darren swipes his tongue along the seam of his mouth, Chris parts his lips and moans when he tentatively starts licking into his mouth.  In an instant it goes from slow and sweet to hungry and desperate. 

Being pulled close to Darren's hard, lean body when he wraps an arm around his waist, Chris softly whimpers into his mouth when they slide their tongues together.

They take and give in abundance; losing themselves to the moment.

As it goes for first kisses, Chris thinks this might be the best.

Chest heaving when Darren pulls away, Chris licks his bottom lip, swearing he can still taste the hint of peppermint that Darren's lips tasted of from his chapstick.

"Now you've been kissed," Darren tells him with a small smile playing on his mouth.

Chris stands there as Darren dives under the water and swims towards the steps.  Watching him emerge from the water and walk up the steps and then turn around and lay back against the floor, one leg still in the water and the other bent up on the brick floor.

A million things run through his mind at the moment.  But one is more intruding than the other.  Why?  Why would he do that for him?  Why did it seem as if Darren enjoyed it as much as he did?

It's then that it sort of clicks for Chris.  It explains the not wanting to date any of those girls from school.  It explains why he was willingly to kiss him when any other guy from school wouldn't have.  Why it seemed as if he enjoyed his offer of going down on him a little too much.  He had been half-serious and half-joking when he was calling him a liar about wanting it, but now it seemed it was the truth.  A truth that Darren has kept from everybody.

Taking a bold chance, he swims over the edge where Darren is and pulls himself out of the water.  Hovering over Darren's body, drops of water falling off him and landing on tan skin, he psyches himself up over doing this.

"What are you doing?"  Darren asks as he looks at him.

"I don't know."  It's true.  Chris has no idea what he's doing, or why he's doing.  But something is telling him that it's right.  Somehow, he knows if he does this that Darren won't protest to it.

Leaning down and placing kisses on Darren's stomach, making his way down, lips brushing the waistband of his underwear, he gazes up, finding Darren looking down at him with surprise in his eyes; he slips a hand past the waistband.  Slowly and cautiously pulling Darren's boxers down just enough so they now rest around his thighs.

Looking down at Darren's half-hard cock, he leans down and slowly sinks his mouth down around him.

"Wait.  Wait.  What...What are yo-Oh, my god!"

Chris hears Darren release a deep moan as he runs his fingers through his wet hair.  Knowing Darren is enjoying it by feeling him grow hard on his tongue, hearing the noises of pleasure he lets fall from his lips, Chris feels a bit of pride grow in him.  The knowledge that he's doing that, that he's going down on the one guy he's wanted for years--and that said guy is letting him and obviously enjoying it--Chris starts to double his efforts.

He bobs his head, sucking and humming.  Pulling his mouth up until his lips are only wrapped around the head of Darren's cock, flicking his tongue over the top, he sucks hard.  Sinking his mouth back down, smiling when Darren gently bucks up into his mouth, Chris knows this is something he could get used to.

The feel of Darren on his tongue, hot and heavy and silky, makes this so real for him.

One moment he's giving his first ever blowjob, and the next he feels a knee connecting with his nose as Darren says something that sounds like "Oh, shit!" as he scrambles to pull up his boxers and stand.  Falling in the water and going in a bit of a daze for a second, breathing in a bit of water, Chris pushes himself to the surface.  Sputtering and coughing up water, he watches as Darren goes over to his friends that have unexpectedly arrived.

"What's he doing here?"  He hears one of the guys ask Darren.

"Mrs. Grayson asked him to help me learn my lines."

"Whatever," the guy says.

"You better learn them," Lexie says in a teasing voice, obviously no longer mad at him.

"I will," Darren tells her as she spots Chris in the pool.

Stepping over to the edge of the pool when Lexie walks over and kneels down, he offers her a shy smile.

"Are you okay?" she sympathetically asks him.

He thinks about the question for a second and then nods his head.

"Are you sure?  Because your nose is bleeding."

Bringing a hand up to his face and now noticing the warm blood on his face, he smiles and nods his head.  "I'm fine.  I accidentally hit the edge of the pool," he quietly replies to her.  He looks behind Lexie to find Darren still talking with his friends, darting his eyes to him once.

Watching as Darren walks back with the other people, past Lexie and him, one telling her something, he sees as Darren stops by the pool and grabs his shirt.

"Do you want to stay?"  Lexie asks.

Chris shakes his head no.  Smiling at her when she smiles and nods her head, standing up and walking away, he turns his full attention to Darren.  Watching the shift of muscle under tan skin as he pulls on his shirt, he tries to make right of everything that just happened.

There's no denying that what occurred between them happened.  It's like a scratch in a piece of glass that can't be erased no matter how hard you try to cover it up.  It's there; it will be there from now on.

Moving over to Darren as he just stands there silent, he steps up on the pool steps slowly.

Standing there on the top most step in the pool, hearing drops of water fall back in to the pool and Darren's group of friends already listening to music from somewhere in his house, he keeps his eyes on Darren as he just stands there in his boxers and shirt holding his balled-up jeans.

They don't say anything.  There are a million things to say, but Chris knows Darren won't say a word with a chance of one of his friends hearing.  Chris has things he wants to say; things he wants to admit.  But, instead, he just stands there in the pool with the warm water gently lapping around his legs.

Seconds tick away as they just stand there.  _Tick.  Tick.  Tick._   Chris knows he should be getting dressed and leave.  But he will stay where he is until Darren says something, or leaves himself.

Standing there in nothing but his boxers, Chris feels so exposed.  Feels as if at any moment Darren can take the biggest secret he carries and expose it if he wanted to.  He feels as if Darren could ruin this--whatever it was they shared--with a few choice words and actions.

Staring into bourbon colored eyes when Darren looks to him, waiting, waiting, waiting, tick, tick, tick, Chris runs his tongue along his bottom lip, tasting the chlorine from the water mixed with peppermint.  He notices Darren's eyes on his mouth when he does that.  Notices how Darren seems to drift away from himself for the briefest of moments, and Chris wondering if he's back to a mere minutes ago when lips were pressed to his.

A shiver runs through him.  Cold and needing warmth, Chris still stands and waits.  Will wait for the night if need be.  Will wait for the smallest acknowledgement from Darren about what happened

_Tick.  Tick.  Tick._

Keeping his eyes trained on Darren's, not wanting to look away for nothing, Chris feels his heart stop and beat wildly at the same time when Darren smiles at him.

It's simple, but enough.  The smile carries everything.  The smile carries an answer to a question he didn't need to ask; carries an uncertainty of what this could be that started between them.  It carries the truth of what Darren wants.

Smiling in return, feeling a bit weightless, Chris watches as Darren walks away.  Watching him until he disappears inside, he knows he'll hold that smile with him forever.


End file.
